The present invention relates to the retention of earthen formations and, more particularly, is concerned with a retaining and reinforcing mechanism made up for welded wire grid work trays. In its more specific aspects, the invention is concerned with an improved method and construction for securing the face sections of such trays together, without the necessity of separate fasteners or plastic deformation of the tray wires.
The prior art relating to the present invention is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,686 to William K. Hilfiker. That patent discloses a method and apparatus for constructing retaining walls from welded wire grid work trays of the type with which the present invention is concerned. In the structure of the patent, the face sections of the trays are secured together either through means of separate ties, or by plastically deforming the distal wires of the face sections as a wall is erected. Another form of wire retention wall may be seen in French Pat. No. 7507114, published Oct. 1, 1976. In the structure of that patent, wire trays have U-shaped face sections which are superimposed upon one another and, in at least some instances, secured together with wire ties.